Question: Express this product in scientific notation: $(3.30\times 10^{6})\times (7.00\times 10^{3})$
Explanation: Start by collecting like terms together. $= (3.30\times 7.00) \times (10^{6}\times 10^{3})$ When multiplying exponents with the same base, add the powers together. $= 23.1 \times 10^{6\,+\,3}$ $= 23.1 \times 10^{9}$ To write the answer correctly in scientific notation, the first number needs to be between $1$ and $10$ . In this case, we need to move the decimal one position to the left without changing the value of our answer. $ $ We can use the fact that $23.1$ is the same as $2.310 \times 10$ $ = {2.310 \times 10} \times 10^{9} $ $= 2.310\times 10^{10}$